


Faith

by THw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw
Summary: 百分之百引起基督教信徒不适基督教信徒勿点踩雷我不管了





	Faith

设定弥撒只有半小时，托尼和彼特坐在椅子上前面有桌子挡着。弥撒结束后自行离场。

“唔！你——！”  
“走吧，father，再不走弥撒就要开始了哦。”彼特指尖顺着小胡子男人泛红的脸颊下滑，拂过他的颈间，暧昧地蹭了蹭。接着微微侧了身，微笑道：“您请。”

托尼瞪了他一眼，不过此时他眼里氤氲还未消散，自以为的瞪人也是如小猫炸毛般软软乎乎的没有威慑力。

彼特喉咙一紧，微笑的弧度更深。看上去十分的危险。  
托尼的眼神立马变得警惕，他转过身后确认了一遍彼特离他三步开外才缓缓抬步走向外面。

他饶有兴趣地看着男人缓慢挪动、被黑袍掩盖的身躯，只有他知道男人每走一步都有浊白的黏液顺着穴口留下来，滑到他的大腿根。

面上一副圣洁禁欲的模样，却是满身欢爱的痕迹。  
真是让人——很想破坏他、占有他、甚至把他操哭。

弥撒准时开始。  
神父坐在椅子上指引着人们高颂圣歌，捧着蜡烛围着教堂行走并且神圣地祈祷。

托尼闭着眼睛，嘴里低吟歌曲，努力忽视腿上黏液的肆意流淌，让自己的声音不听起来那么怪。

一只手突然绕过他的衣服，逐渐下移，同时灼热熟悉的气息喷洒在他耳边：“father，您似乎有点欲求不满？”

他隔着黑袍握住了男人半硬挺的性器，轻咬了咬他的耳垂。

托尼“刷”地睁开眼睛，朦胧的眼睛里含着一层薄怒：“你干什么？这可是弥撒——唔！”

虔诚的信徒身体一点一点往桌下移动，他握着神父的性器缓慢揉搓，成功地在桌子下看到他脸上又露出了那种被情欲笼罩的神情。

“亲爱的神父，你不是很想要吗？”青年嘴上分外无辜地说着，可手上却一点也不无辜。

他利索地撩起神父的圣袍，含住了他的阴茎。  
粗糙的舌苔划过鼓胀的性器，掠过每一寸微凹的脉络。用薄唇包住头部轻轻地吮，舌尖灵巧地舔弄顶端使他溢出更多爱液。

信徒满意地看到神父庄严禁欲的表情被破坏，忍不住泄露一丝呻吟却又立马止住，颤着声音继续吟唱。

托尼被快感和背德感搅得一团糟，本能地维持面上的平静圣洁，后面淫荡的穴口却忍不住收缩，就感觉到一根手指的抵入。

“唔……”  
他被快感刺激到头皮发麻，性器硬挺，偏偏彼特还伸出另一只手抚摸囊袋。  
他给了托尼几个漂亮的深喉，就感觉到男人情绪的波动，暗自轻笑一声，加速舔弄铃口，让他痛快地释放在自己口中。

“嗯唔……”

神父眼睛又蒙上一层水光，就像浓稠的枫糖霜。甜甜软软的想让人咬一口

彼特坏心眼地把黏液吐出来，加两根手指揉搓他的穴口。  
褶皱被抚平，栗状腺被青年碾过。发出淫靡的水声。托尼一边忍受着欲望和背德感的摧毁，一边颤着声音高颂圣歌。  
“嘘……father，继续，弥撒快结束了。”

他几乎是带着哭腔在吟唱，最后一个音符唱出来后他近乎是瘫软在椅子上。  
“唔……please……”

“请我什么？”彼特从下面钻出来，不紧不慢地抽出手指，理了理身上的衣袍。

“……”小胡子男人眼里水光潋滟，他把头埋入彼特的怀中，闷着嗓子道:“请你……操我。”

“如您所愿。”

粗大的性器在下一刻就捅入刚被蹂躏过的甬道，托尼捏着彼特衣袍的手重了几分。脆弱的肠肉紧紧包裹住彼特的柱身，凭借着经验轻车熟路地碾过栗状腺，稍稍抽出来一点又顶弄进去，几次这样托尼就已经忍不住呜咽出声。

“嘘……father，人还没走光呢，您想要大家看到您这幅淫荡的模样嘛？”

下流的话从信徒口中吐出，神父果然止住了声音，只有脊线微微的欺负。

彼特忽地有些心烦。

忍不住想要破坏这种端正的形象，让这个人全身上下都是他淫荡的标记。

他的肉棒准确地擦过腺体，碾着栗状腺的力度大了几分。囊袋和会阴的撞击声和水声交织成了淫靡的乐音。  
可怜的神父已经是半窝在青年怀里，宽大的黑袍包裹着两人的身躯使人看不清他们两个分外圣洁的人在做什么，却不知他们做的正是最淫乱之事。

托尼不自觉开始请求主的原谅，被彼特冷哼打断:“您求主没用，现在是谁在操着你？”

“你……”

软绵绵的话语从男人口中吐出，连双颊都泛着情潮的红意。

彼特的手从衣袍底下伸进去揉搓他胸前的肉粒，直至那红樱像一枚熟透的樱桃般硬挺，神父忍不住低吟:“嗯……啊……要……要射了……我……”

彼特微笑了一下，在托尼以为是极限的时候反而加大了力度狠狠地操，连肉都变成熟烂的绯红色。带着哭腔的神父直接攀上又一个高潮。

“father，爽吗？”

彼特凑到他耳边，轻轻舔弄:“我很爽呢。”  
他再次射到了里面，抽出性器后理了理衣袍，但依旧没有放开环住托尼腰的手

“我是不可能离开你的，father，因为我是您最虔诚的信徒。”

我是您的信徒。  
您是我的信仰。  
主无法消除我们的罪过，他只能漠视这一切  
因为……  
faith。


End file.
